Two Hearts Walking
by Prisoner Len
Summary: "I don't believe in a god, Sephiroth." "Everyone believes. They just need to find it." "Yeah, well… not me." Sometimes, it's just better to follow one's heart. CxS, kind of OOC


**Before you start reading this, I want you to know I am not trying to force anything on anyone. This story doesn't express any views of mine, and I'm not trying to force anything on anyone.**

**That said, both of them are kind of OOC, but I hope you enjoy the story regardless.**

* * *

><p>A large church stood on the corner of a busy Nibelheim street, people slowly trickling out of it; Sunday mass had just let out, and people were just beginning to start their usual Sunday routines. Conversation was cast idly among churchgoers, talking about how great the service had been, how great their god was. A frail looking blonde with a mess of blonde spikes was perched on a small stool, settled on the corner of the sidewalk outside of the church; a scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, covering part of his mouth. Fingerless gloves gripped a guitar, and he casually strummed a few notes here and there, not playing much of anything. By his foot there was a hat, upside down and resting in a small pile of fluffy white snow.<p>

Cloud Strife always showed up to Sunday services—he just never actually went into the church.

He didn't believe in this so-called god; if a god existed, why was there war and anguish? Why did people have so much fear? However, he let the townspeople be—he wasn't one to start arguments over the existence of anything. He believed that what was right in front of him, was what he should hold faith in. Not everyone shared that stem of thought, and he wouldn't push anybody to. He just wasn't like that.

The crowd from the church thinned, and the door swung shut as the last two stragglers headed away. He sighed and scooped up his empty hat. Most would wonder why he even bothered; he was an outcast, a non-believer in a town full of religious faith. As he brushed off his hat and settled it back over his blonde spikes, a voice called out to him from the steps of the church.

"Cloud? Were you out here all of this time?"

He raised his sky blue eyes to the church and smiled; a gorgeous man with slender features, silver hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and gold cross hanging from a chain resting on his chest, was standing in the doorway, a worried frown on his face. This was why Cloud showed up every Sunday; why he stood in the cold and damn near caught his death.

"Hello, Father." He greeted, his voice a happy melody despite his chattering teeth. He gave a small laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "As usual, yes."

The man sighed and made his way down the steps, stopping before the blonde teen. "You have been coming here every Sunday for two years, Cloud, and not once have you attended the services." He commented, a small smile on his face. "And I've told you; it's Sephiroth to you."

The blonde gave another laugh and shrugged once again. The man sighed and shook his head, causing Cloud to laugh harder.

Cloud was in love with a man who loved nothing more than his god. It was a fact—Cloud had been sitting outside of the church every Sunday since the very first time he had seen the man two years ago. Rain, snow, wind, scorching heat; you name it, Cloud was there with his guitar, strumming this song and that.

In the two years since he had started the weekly ritual, he had grown close to the man; he knew Sephiroth's fears, his wish to know his true mother, and his childhood. His dreams to see the world someday. He knew the man often wondered about life, war, love, and would promptly berate himself for being so philosophical. It was a common routine, and Cloud often wish to just outright tell the man how he felt. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't ruin the friendship they had with a silly little thing called love. It hurt, but it was worth it to see that man's face every week.

"Why do you not attend, Cloud?" Sephiroth tried again, cocking his head slightly in a way that Cloud found completely endearing.

The blonde sighed; the conversation topic had come up plenty of times in the past years, but he always avoided it. And every time he lied or excused himself, he felt a small monster of guilt eating away at him.

So he told the truth, knowing that it may be his last chance.

"I don't believe in a god, Sephiroth." He deadpanned, though he was beaming up at the man.

The silver-haired man blinked down at him, face dropping back to a frown. "Everyone believes. They just need to find it."

"Yeah, well… not me." Cloud offered with a laugh. He pulled the guitar strap up over his head and stretched. "Man doesn't _need_ religion, you know."

"But he does need faith—something to believe in." Sephiroth retorted.

"I do have faith. It's in myself—my life, my dreams. I believe in them, and I believe in me." The teen stated simply, setting the guitar back in its case with a confident smile. He turned back around to face the man. "That's plenty enough for me, and there are no gods to complicate it."

Sephiroth blinked down at the blonde's happy face, confused; from a young age, he had been told that the only belief worth having was in a god. He didn't believe as strongly as he should, but he did still believe. And yet, here stood Cloud, no belief or faith in anything but himself. He seemed fearless of the world; Sephiroth had asked around at one point, and learned that Cloud was more or less a street rat, living day to day by performing on the street for a gil here and there. Yet he always seemed so happy. It truly baffled him.

He gestured to the church, shaking away his thoughts and the conversation's topic itself. "Would you like to come in?"

Cloud shook his head. "I have a train to catch."

Green eyes blinked, confused. "A train?" Sephiroth repeated dumbly.

"I'm leaving for Midgar today."

Sephiroth's world felt frozen in place; everything suddenly became much less vibrant, and his heart hammered in his chest. The one person he had come to consider a friend was… leaving? He frowned, looking up at the church in thought for a moment before swiveling those cat-like eyes back to the teen. "When will you be back?"

"Well, uh…" Cloud started, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and chewing on it with perfect teeth. "I-I'm not really planning on coming back."

"Why?" It was all Sephiroth could think of; he felt his eyes sting and he blinked back any tears before they even had a chance at life.

The blonde gave a small, one-shouldered shrug, looking down at his booted feet. "My cousin, Aerith, is getting married. Going out for her wedding, and I'm going to stay." He murmured, then turned his bright blue eyes up to stare at Sephiroth, a sad smile on his face. "Work's a lot better out there."

"So, this is…?"

"Yeah, this is goodbye, I guess." Cloud replied, tilting his head slightly. He felt his throat constrict, and he swallowed hard, urging the lump away.

Sephiroth took a single step forward, and his arms encircled Cloud, pulling him into a tight embrace—much to the teen's shock. The arms tightened, and the silver-haired man buried his face into Cloud's hat. Very hesitantly, Cloud lifted his own arms and returned the hug, his eyes stinging with unshed tears; for years, he had wanted this kind of affection from the man, and now—after he'd finally gotten it—it was a platonic, friendly embrace.

It cut into him like a hot knife through butter, and those tears finally burst forth in a choked sob.

"I love you." He whispered to himself, very quietly; he bit his tongue right after. Stupid, stupid Cloud.

Sephiroth stiffened, and he winced; he had obviously been heard, and the reaction had been just less than what he had expected. He had assumed to be pushed away, and he sighed in defeat as Sephiroth did just that. Green eyes, wide in shock and furiously blinking back tears gawked down at him, and he averted his gaze, studying the cobble road.

"What did you say?" Sephiroth asked after a long moment of silence, his tone hushed.

Heaving another sigh, blue eyes turned back to him, determined. "I love you." He spoke, more confidently. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

With that, he turned, prepared to be on his way as the clock tower high above the center of the town struck the hour, telling him he had fifteen minutes to catch his train. Before he could take a step, long, slender fingers wrapped around his wrist. Startled, he turned his head back to stare at Sephiroth. What he saw caused a painful knot to form around his heart; before him stood a man of god, crying and smiling, and looking completely confused and helpless. And it was because of him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down, guilt eating away at him.

The next moment found Sephiroth urging him to turn around, leaning down slightly to grip Cloud's chin and stare deeply into those sky blue eyes of his. He smiled, and Cloud frowned, confused. Slowly, Sephiroth leaned forward and captured Cloud's lips in a short, sweet kiss that completely wiped the teen's mind, turning it into a book full of blank pages. The hand slid down his wrist, entwining with his fingers as the man turned away, beaming at him.

"When do we leave?" Sephiroth questioned, looking towards the train station.

Cloud followed his gaze, then turned his eyes up to the man. "W-What?"

The elder lifted his free hand, wiping away any stray tears, and met Cloud's gaze with a happy smile. "When do we leave?"

"The train leaves at fifteen past. But what about the chur—"

"I think Angeal's capable of handling things." Sephiroth cut him off, already walking in the direction of the station.

Cloud was speechless, his legs carrying him on sheer instinct as they walked. Sephiroth had kissed him. Never in his life had he expected this outcome; the church was against homosexuality. Yet Sephiroth had kissed him. He glanced down at their entwined hands, reassuring himself that it had actually happened. They slowed to a stop before the conductor, and Sephiroth withdrew a pouch from his pocket, paying for both his and Cloud's ticket. The man smiled at the both of them, and continued down the length of the train, urging them to board quickly.

Cloud turned to look up at his companion, still confused. "Seph…?"

Cat-like green eyes swiveled around to meet his, a smile still gracing his lips. "I love you, too." He whispered.

And together, hands gripping eachother tightly, the two set foot on the train bound for Midgar—for new life. Two faiths, two different people, bound as one by the desires of the heart.

Two hearts, walking to their destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing this. I really did. But I feel the need to repeat I'm not forcing views on anyone. I know religion can be a touchy thing, and I want to make sure people know I meant no offense or anything writing this. I would also like to point out that I've never been to church (I've been in one ONCE, for a field trip), and know very little of any religion, so I'm sorry if that's like, super obvious in my writing.<br>**

**Review?**


End file.
